


Gohan's Best Man

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Best Friends, Dad Piccolo (Dragon Ball), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Speeches, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Gohan will be getting married to his fiance Videl very soon, and he'll be needing a Best Man. But is Piccolo up to the challenge?
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Gohan's Best Man

"Piccolo, can you take the cinnamon rolls out of the oven?" Videl asked. "I've got dough on my hands."

"Yes," the Namekian said quickly, slipping on the oven mitt carefully so that his sharp nails wouldn't pierce the other side. He eased open the door of the expensive appliance and took out the fresh pan of pastries.

"Thanks," she said, wiping at her cheek with the back of her hand.

He took a step closer to the young woman, peeking over her shoulder at the ball of dough in her hands. "What will that be?"

"Cookies. Supposedly. I'm kinda new to the whole 'baking' thing. New to cooking in general, really. The way I see it, one of us will need to cook eventually. Gohan's better at cleaning, this is a fair trade off."

"Gohan is going to eat all of this?"

She laughed. "No. This is all for my Bachelorette Party."

He nodded, saying nothing, but she sensed his confusion.

"It's like a little gathering you have with just your girlfriends before you get married. Since we're having such a short engagement I'm having it tomorrow night. My friend Erasa is doing most of the work, but I thought I'd help at least a little."

Piccolo nodded again, unsure how to keep the conversation going. Slowly, day by day, he was growing less terrified of Videl.

His fear had started nearly a year before, shortly after the evil Majin Buu had been defeated. It had been apparent to everyone there that the young couple were no longer just friends. His first reaction had been positive; although Piccolo himself was from a species that was uninterested in romantic attachments, he understood that for many species it was a very happy achievement. He cared very much for his friend that he had watched grow from a young child, and anything that would make Gohan's life better overall was definitely welcomed.

Then he'd started thinking troubling thoughts. He spent a lot of time in meditation, and that silence had festered and been overtaken by worry. Humans got older, got married, moved on. If Gohan continued this relationship and got married, would he ever have time to speak to Piccolo again? Would the bond of close friendship they'd forged matter when Gohan had someone more important to spend time with? Moreover, he'd thought that perhaps the appropriate thing for him to do would be to bow out. Gohan deserved happiness, whatever the cost. He kept his distance.

He'd avoided Videl for months, particularly afraid of how she may react to hanging out with an antisocial green alien. His interactions with full humans had never been entirely positive. He was certain he knew exactly how it would go; he'd be standoffish and rude in some way without meaning to, she'd be uncomfortable around him, and then Gohan would start distancing himself from someone who didn't get along with his future wife.

Still, Gohan was persistent, and when he'd asked for the fifth time in three months if Piccolo wanted to have dinner with the two of them in their new home that Mr.Satan had bought for them, he'd finally agreed. It'd been nothing like he expected.

Videl didn't seem to be afraid of him at all. Even that first night, she talked mainly to the Namekian, asking him a lot of questions.  _ Have you met other Namekians? How did you get to Earth? What was Gohan like when you met him? Was he a cute kid? Did you take any pictures?  _ Meanwhile Gohan had just quietly sipped his coffee, watching the two most important people in the world to him finally start talking.

Over the last five months, finally seeing that his options were grow his friendship with Videl or weaken the one he had with Gohan, Piccolo had seen the two at least weekly. There was a spartanly furnished room on the top floor that Gohan had set aside specifically for him, with open access to the roof for silent meditation space. He didn't live with them; he still spent most of his time on the Lookout, but now he knew where he stood in their lives.

Gohan had finally proposed only two weeks ago, to no one's surprise. The surprise was that the couple wanted to be married in only a few months. The family had at first assumed Videl must be pregnant, but they'd quickly shot those rumors down. They were just a couple who were very much in love, and wanted to be married as soon as possible.

Videl sprayed down a pan she was going to put in the oven, glancing at the clock. "He's late today."

"Yes."

"Third time this week."

"Fourth, actually."

She shook her head. "He works so hard. I keep telling him it's not  _ necessary _ . It's great he wants to have a career, but he only has to put in as much time as he wants to at the University. Dad has plenty of money, and he's made it clear that as far as he's concerned it's all ours too. He must get his work ethic from his mom. No offense to Goku, but…"

"I actually think this is something he got from Goku," Piccolo said.

"Oh? How so?"

"Goku may not like working much, but when he sets his mind to something he accomplishes it. It seems like Gohan is just setting his goals outside of fighting."

She shrugged. "Hmm, you could be right. You've known him longer than me."

They finally heard the front door open, and they both lifted their heads. Gohan found them quickly, shooting them both a warm smile. "Hello! Sorry I'm so late guys. I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Piccolo."

Piccolo shrugged. "Only a few minutes."

Videl smiled subtly, aware that Piccolo had been waiting for more than an hour. "How was your day, Gohan?"

The Half-Saiyan smiled, stepping forward to pull Videl into a sweet kiss. Piccolo averted his eyes casually; he liked to attempt to give the couple as much privacy as possible, but they often insisted that they spent plenty of time alone. "It's better, now. How is your party prep?"

She squeezed his shoulder. "It's going fine, I haven't burned anything irreplaceable. I'll tell you more about it when you get back, okay?" She said gesturing toward Piccolo.

Gohan nodded, and for a moment Piccolo saw a silent message pass between the two Earthlings. Gohan was hiding something from him, but it didn't alarm him. There was no other being in the universe that he trusted more. If the young man was keeping a secret from him, it was either harmless or for his benefit.

Piccolo followed Gohan to the garage, casting a skeptical look at the rods he was taking down from the wall.

"What does this activity entail again?"

Gohan passed him a fishing pole. "It's really simple, and right up your alley I think. There's a good pond right on the edge of the property, it should be a nice quiet spot."

Piccolo walked after him, heading out across the large property. When Gohan was a teenager, and the two of them wanted to spend some time together, they simply sparred somewhere in the wilderness. However, ever since Majin Buu had been defeated, Gohan had been less interested in that activity. Piccolo didn't really understand this decision, but he'd decided the young man deserved to make it. He'd been forced to fight ever since he was a child, and now that they were in peacetime, he should be allowed to live his life any way he liked. They'd been searching for a new activity to enjoy together since.

They stopped at the bank of the large pond, taking seats on a large boulder near the water's edge. Gohan showed Piccolo the basics of adding bait and casting into the water, and in only minutes they had their hooks in the water. They fell into a companionable silence, but Piccolo could sense an uneasiness that wasn't usually there.

"How many fish are we required to catch to make the activity successful?"

"Hmm? Oh, we aren't required to catch any. Fishing is mostly just sitting and not talking a lot because you don't want to scare the fish. If we do get any I'll gut them and make us dinner tonight, but if not I'll just order a pizza. It's basically meditating, but sometimes you get fresh food."

"Oh. I may like fishing."

Gohan chuckled. "I thought you might. I went fishing with Dad a few times when I was a kid. We went right before he died the last time, but we haven't gotten around to going again since he's been back."

A few more minutes of silence passed by before Piccolo spoke again. "Alright, out with it now."

"Huh?"

"You're never this quiet unless you have something uncomfortable to say."

Gohan smiled. "It's not uncomfortable, I've just never done it before, so it's a bit awkward. I need to ask you… a favor."

"Then ask, Gohan. I'm very unlikely to say no."

"Okay, you're right," he nodded. "I'm being silly. So, you know I'm getting married in a couple months?"

"Yes, July Third."

"Right. What do you know about weddings on Earth? I assume you watched them from far away on the lookout as Kami? I mean I know you grew up here, but I don't know if you've ever actually been to one."

"I've been to one, but I doubt it was typical. Bulma threw that enormous party when she married Vegeta."

"I went to that, I don't remember you there."

"I was… around. Just not among the crowd."

"Right, crowds aren't really your thing, which is why I'll totally understand if you don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"I thought you might like to… I mean Vegeta didn't have one, they're not actually required, but it'd be kind of cool to-- but it's totally your decision--"

"Gohan,  _ what _ ?"

"Do you want to be my Best Man, Piccolo?"

He stared at him. "I don't know what that is."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that," he laughed. "Basically most weddings have a wedding party. You fill your wedding party with people who are important to you."

"Like Videl's friends she is having that party with."

"Exactly! So, my wedding party so far is just Goten, Dad, and Krillin, we don't want it to be a huge production. But you're supposed to pick someone special among your wedding party, your best friend, someone you trust more than anyone else, and well… that'd be you, if you're interested."

Piccolo smiled. "I appreciate that Gohan. I agree to the job. What will I need to do?"

"There's really not much to it," he assured him. "On the day of, you just stand at the altar with us and give me the rings."

"That sounds simple enough. Thank you, Gohan. I understand the significance of this request."

Gohan clapped Piccolo on the shoulder. "I wouldn't pick anyone else."

\---------------------

Piccolo had only knocked once on the door of the Son house when it opened, but he hadn't been expecting who was on the other side.

"Hi Mr.Piccolo!" Trunks grinned. He stood on his tiptoes to get a look inside of the basket the Namekian was holding. "I smell food."

"Food?" Goten asked, suddenly behind his friend.

"Are Goku or Chichi home?"

"No, they're shopping in town," Goten said, crawling up onto Trunks' shoulders to peek into the basket as Piccolo held it a little higher. "What's that?"

He sighed. "Alright, I can give it to you. Gohan and I caught quite a few fish, we didn't eat them all. I told him I'd drop the leftovers off here before I went back to the lookout. Just don't spoil your dinners. As if that's possible for Saiyans."

The boys cheered, taking the basket from him and running to the table to divy it up. "Thanks Mr.Piccolo!"

"If your mother asks, you caught it yourself," he said, turning to leave.

"Hey, did Gohan talk to you?" Goten asked through a mouthful of fish.

He paused. "Yes. I agreed to the title."

"Cool! We get to be in his wedding together."

"What's Piccolo doing? Putting on a suit like you?" Trunks asked.

"He's the Beastman."

"It's  _ Best _ Man, Goten."

"Yeah, that."

Trunks grumbled. "Wish I got to do something. They said they want it to be a small ceremony."

"Don't worry Trunks," Goten assured him. "When I get old and get married you can be my Best Man."

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know, that's a lot of work."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "Work? Gohan said I simply stand next to him."

"Yeah, but the Best Man has to do a whole lot more. At least a  _ good _ one."

"How do you know that?"

"TV. The Best Man has to do the speech and throw a party and help plan the wedding and--"

"Gohan would have told me all that if it were true."

The boy shrugged. "Maybe he just didn't want you to feel like he was asking too big of a favor. It's not like you  _ have  _ to do all that or they can't get married or anything, but if you want to be a good Best Man…"

Piccolo grumbled out a goodbye, leaving the boys to their pre-dinner meal. Perhaps there was more to the title than he'd been led to believe. It certainly sounded like Gohan to minimize his wants to make someone else more comfortable.

But he wouldn't get away with it, not this time. If being a good Best Man required things that Gohan didn't want to tell him, he'd figure them out for himself. He'd get it right.

He had studying to do.


End file.
